Callings of the Dead
by Firegal777
Summary: Buffy wasn't able to escape from the hell she had been brought to while she was in L.A. But she's back, not so much alive, but back. What will happen? FIRST FANFIC! Rated T for possible cussing. First chapter is short...
1. Chapter 1

Callings of the Dead: Chapter 1

Summary: A 'what if?' story. I know, but those are really the only ones I write! Anyways, what if Buffy hadn't been able to escape hell in Las Angelus? Where would that lead us in the story of Buffy the Vampire Slayer? This story explains what I think could have happened… even if it isn't a very good explanation. Oh, and this will NOT be a one shot piece. This is just a… Buffy beyond the dead thing…

Disclaimer: I know. I don't own anything. But they don't have to rub it in my face… TT

* * *

The bus slowly applied its brakes, stopping at its destination in Sunnydale, California. Occupants crawled sleepily from the bus, walking slowly and stretching their aching limbs that had fallen asleep during the long ride from Las Angelus to Sunnydale. One after another they scampered out; most of them strangers to one another that had gotten to know each other during the ride. One family could be heard arguing amongst each other as the father struggled to pull their luggage from out of the belly of the bus along with the other passengers. 

However, the most unique person coming off the bus was the one clad in a dark leather jacket, her hair shining its golden color warmly even under the greenish light of the fluorescent lights. Her eyes, however, were cold and she had remained isolated from the rest of the people during the bus ride home, most of them wanting to avoid the girl that was obviously a runaway. Especially after many noticed the scar that crossed the side of her mouth.

Her 'friend', if you could call the annoyingly loud one a friend, had brown hair and amazingly green eyes and had been pestering the poor girl throughout the long ride. His attitude was one of arrogance and he seemed to radiate a 'better-than-thou' attitude around the younger woman beside him.

"So this is your home-town Buffy?"

The girl looked at him, an almost surprised look on her face. "Why Xavier, that's probably the nicest tone you've ever spoken to me in!"

The man called Xavier glared at Buffy, his nose pointed in the air in contempt.

Buffy grinned, her eyes now radiating warmth as she looked across the small town that she had learned to call home.

Suddenly Xavier looked up at the sky. Buffy watched him as he turned to her and winked his goodbye, disappearing in a cloud of gold SPARKLES of all things. She heard his voice as he left.

"Too bad I didn't get to see your house…"

Buffy shook her head in disbelief and began her trek home.

* * *

So, that's the end of chapter one... it was short, I know, but tell me what you think! Or else I won't post anymore… 


	2. Chapter 2

Callings of the Dead: Chapter 2

Um… sorry for the delay… Disclaimer still applies!

* * *

A knock resounded throughout the house and the women named Joyce walked to see who it could be, wrapping herself in a bathroom as she lazily walked down the stairs to the front door.

"Wait just a sec," she yelled through the door to whoever was on the other side.

Buffy stood worrying at the doorstep at how her mother would react to seeing her. As she heard the lock turn, she knew it was too late to skip out, and so she prepared herself for the worst as she watched the door slowly swing open.

A gasp was heard, and the next thing she knew, Buffy was wrapped in the warmth of her mother's embrace. She felt tears staining her back, and her eyes also welled up with tears as she wrapped her arms around her mother for the first time in what it felt like ages.

Joyce held her girl out at arms length to look upon the face that she had come to miss for the past months. She gazed at the small scar that graced the corner of her daughter's lip, the only blemish that marked the tan skin.

A small smile graced Buffy's features and it was contagious, spreading to Joyce as well, and Buffy was swept into the house. Her home.

Buffy couldn't believe how full she was. Her mother had somehow managed to conjure up a feast for her when she came home, stuffing her to the gills with food. Buffy had only eaten as much as she did due to how the hunger for her mother's food had increased over the months that had past since her running away.

Now she was in her room, unpacking clothes from the luggage she had managed to acquire from her friend Xavier and the clothes that the others had managed to give her as a gift for a long trip ahead.

As she finished, she looked at the desk near her bed. She walked across the room, opening the bottom drawer and fishing through the dull stakes and half empty holy water bottles to find the perfect weapon. Her mom entered the room.

"Oh. Are you going on patrol?"

Buffy looked up from the pool of weapons that she had forgotten had accumulated in the usually locked drawer. She smiled, nodding to her mother.

Her mom smiled back. "You need a ride, Buffy?"

"Ah, no. After that feast you made me, I figure I need the exercise. I'll be fine, and I'll try and be back before it gets too late."

Her mom nodded, and Buffy grabbed the sharpest stake in the drawer, shoving it in the leather jacket that she had been wearing earlier. Then she walked past her mother, down the stairs, and out the front door, ready to get back in fighting shape after having not slain a vampire for so long.

* * *

A/N: Argh. Sorry, another really short chapter, I know. But I'm kind of stuck. TT I'm basically editing an old story that I never finished, and since I added this new character Xavier, I have no clue where I'm going! So um... any suggestions would be greatly appreciated to my two KNOWN readers (this is a clue... you should give me a review...). Otherwise, it'll take me awhile before I can get another chapter up. Haha. 


End file.
